


Extended: UA Class 1-A

by RollingStarShock



Series: Extended UA Universe [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Generator Rex, Naruto, Powerpuff Girls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Static Shock, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rin is a dork, Teenage Drama, Teens being dumb, Vigilantism, but also aNGST is good food, i love (1) orange ninja and he will be respected, me overusing honorifics like the fukin repressed weeb i am SIGH, plz give jake the goods, school is h a r d, sometimes art, star is op, star wants to party, tfw nedzu gives you five bad eggs and one good egg, the actual plot is that overcrowding is a problem, virgil is t i r e d, yes rex is a disaster bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingStarShock/pseuds/RollingStarShock
Summary: When you and your friends just make up nonsense on the fly but then you take it somewhat seriously.I just wanted to put some characters into 1-A and all I got was this mess...





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll there's nothing coherent written here. it's a jumbled mess outhere.

The timeline...wack as hell  
~~Mineta~~...REPLACED  
The test scores are outta whack because they had a different testing time and parameters  
Some Americans develop quirks late and multiple because,,, ya know _AMERICANS_  
This page will be updated with new background characters as the AU expands

 _Probationary Students_  
**Rex Salazar** -15, Hero Name is ** _Generator_ ** the technological hero. Caused severe property damage while under the watch of the Japanese government. Quirk, _Machine Manifest_. Can make machines protrude from his body. Must visualize machine and in a good mood to maintain form. Good hand to hand combat. Teamwork skills quite poor and needs improvements.  
CP:50  
RP:25  
**Naruto Namikaze** \- 15, Hero Name **_Maelstrom_** the wind throwing clone wielding hero.Was originally supposed to be in Aizawa's expelled class last year but had an emergency so he was excused.  Was brought back by request of . Quirk, _Chakra._ Can produce a red aura around him, heightening his strength, speed, and agility. Can also make clones and transform with said aura. Runs on a limit and needs to rest for 12 hours to fully recharge. Also has good combat skills and team skills.  
CP:50  
RP:35  
**Manuel “Manny” Rivera** \- 15, Hero Name _**El Tigre** _ the hand holding hero(?).  A student from the Miracle City has been in multiple altercations leading up to his enrollment. The student is on a recommendation from his father, White Pantera. Quirk, _Tiger Spirit_. Passed down for generations, he is able to harness the powers of a tiger. Has detachable hands.  
CP:35  
RP:15  
  
_Exchange Students_  
**Miyako Gotokuji** -15, Hero Name _**Rolling Bubbles**_ the popping bubble hero. An exchange student from New Townsville, Tokyo. Came to practice combat training excellent in rescue missions. Quirk, _Bubble_. Can produce bubbles and trap objects or persons inside. Can also be used for underwater travel. Bubbles density and chemical components can be changed at will. Stated again, needs to learn how to fight without her weapon. Has good team skills.  
CP:20  
RP:51  
**Star Butterfly** -14, Hero Name-Undecided. Seemingly coming out of nowhere was placed in class 1A. Knows Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya on a first name basis. Quirk, _Magic: Conjure_ Having no prior knowledge of the student in question, we can assume that her quirk is connected to her wand. Good weapon combat and hand to hand is average but lacks team skills and very spontaneous. Note: Will be periodically absent and leaving class to attend her _“royal duties”_  
CP:70  
RP:0  
**Steven Quartz Universe** -15, Hero Name-Undecided. Like the student above, not much is known about this student. Quirk, _Shield_. Can produce a large shield from his body. Good for deflecting projectiles. Let in on a recommendation.  
CP:20  
RP:45  
  
_International Students_  
**Virgil Hawkins** \- 15, Hero Name **_Static_** , the electromagnetic hero. Has been throughout the states from one safe house to another, finally landing himself in the UA heroics course. Late bloomer with his quirk, it had only manifested two years prior. Quirk, _electromagnetism_. Can generate electricity and pull magnetic objects towards him. Can pull things 5X his body weight. Can be "shorted out" by coming into contact with water. Has a good knowledge of hand to hand and teamwork skills.   
CP: 57  
RP:27  
**Jake Long** \- 15, Hero Name ** _AmDrag_** , the spitting fire hero. Has come from a long line of dragon quirk users. Aspires to go back home to NYC and claiming the true mantle of the American Dragon. Quirk, _dragon transformation_. Transforms into a dragon, and gains abilities such as flight enhanced strength, durability and breathing fire. Also can achieve feats without going full dragon. Can be quite rash but he is highly trained in the dragon arts.  
CP: 50  
RP:15  
**Danny Fenton** -15, Hero Name _**Phantom**_ , the paranormal hero. Not much is known about this ghostly student. Quirk, _Going Ghost_. Can turn invisible, intangible, has the power of flight and ectoplasm blasts. Developed his quirk later in his adolescent life, still has trouble with intangibility.  
CP:75  
RP:20  
**Rebecca Botsford** -15, Hero name, _ **WordGirl**_.An intelligent young lady from the states.Quirk, Word Power. The more words she learns, the more she can lift. Current word capacity is 300 wpm.  
CP:30  
RP:35  
_Others_  
**Hotaru Ima** i-15, not in hero course buy a mixed curriculum of business and support courses. Quirk, _Invention_. Can make anything machine out of any nonorganic materials. Has been selling her blueprints and inventions indiscriminately, causing problems in the hero world. Currently the top student in both courses.  
**Marco Diaz** -15, in general studies. Quirk, _Monster arm_. Left arm can change into a tentacle at will. Gives him heightened strength and speed.  
**Rin Okumura** -16, Teacher's assistant to Aizawa. Appeared at Nedzu's office asking for a job one day and has never left since. Quirk, _Blue Flames_. Can manifest flames at will. Powers increase by 5 with help of his sword.  
**Shigeo “Mob” Kageyama** **-** 15, Hero Name, **MOB**. Quirk, _Esper_. A quiet, shy boy, barely made it into the hero course. Heavily on the pacifism side of heroics.  
CP:25  
RP:25


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My shitty reasons for why some of the cast has made it to UA's elitist gates.

“A class of twenty-five, don’t you think that’s too ambitious, headmaster Nedzu?” All might asked the rat-bear-like animal. It was only a week after classes started back up at UA and the newest classes of heroes showed promise. The teachers were all given copies of students files. Ten files were set aside as Nedzu played a file on a holo-screen. It showed a young girl absolutely demolishing the testing grounds. Rainbows rained across the screen, destruction following after, leaving the girl with a wand in the center of it all. Midnight whistled.  
“The girl has a nice power, she could really pack a punch with that wand of hers”  
Another where a young man moved objects with a thought and a girl who was powered by words themselves.  
Nedzu continued down the list of students until he got a video from the year prior.  
“Wasn’t he expelled? Why are you showing us this?”  
Nedzu hummed as he pulled up another video log that showed the student in question with a shorter girl and a very unimpressed lawyer. Aizawa rolled his crusty eyes.  
“I think we should give young Uzumaki-kun a chance.”

“Honestly to think we are taking him back. Look at his written exams scores. It's only ten points higher than that Star girls. “ Aizawa clicked while looking over the boy's file. Nedzu took a sip of his tea while the pro heroes discussed the matter at hand. Midnight rolled her eyes.

“What if we made him retake the exam? That was a whole year ago; he's bound to have changed from then” She brought up a valid point. Blood Vlad shook his head.  
“U.A. has a reputation to uphold, we can't just let someone back in because he wasn't with his class the day they got expelled “ Nedzu watched the teachers continue to bicker. Present Mic coughed loudly, with his quirk silencing the table.  
“In the end, our opinions don't matter because Nedzu here has all the cards and final say. “ The blonde gave a low chuckle. Nedzu watched as the teachers stared at him, waiting for his decision.  
“The boy is to be retested. If he qualifies he will be placed in 1A under my assistance's watch. Are we clear? “  
Aizawa squeezed his eyes shut. “When we have 20 something kids injured because of that knucklehead, don't expect me to apart of your damage control. You're hearing this from me right now”  
“When now that Uzumaki-san's readmission problem is solved let us move onto what to do with” Nedzu brushed off Aizawa's disdain and pressed a button, revealing a holographic video. The image showed a young man handling not one, but three small-time villains on his own. The boy conjured large metal fists, larger legs, and even an arm cannon. The teachers sat, analyzing the boy.  
“Minus the property damage, he has the great foundations of becoming a great hero” All Might said gruffly. Aizawa rolled his eyes at the number one hero.  
“I was just thinking the same! And since Aizawa's roaster isn't quite filled, we can reign him in”  
Nedzu clapped his paws together. Midnight looked over the boy’s file once again.  
“Says here that he’s a runaway?” Nedzu waved her off.  
“Let’s gloss over those minor details, shall we? Now Aizawa, I'm sure you can handle a class filled with so much potential. You know the saying: Plus Ultra!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa got stuck with the problem children. At least he didn't get stuck with the child with an active criminal record. OH WAIT-


	3. Miyako G.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/12 of the extended cast is revealed ;)  
> “T-thank you! I've haven’t been complimented on what I wear in such a long time… “ Uraraka squinted at her. She was glowing. ‘An energy like that must be protected! ‘ The girls thought in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Bubbles is my favorite PowerPuff Girl but Momoko is my favorite PowerPuff Z  
> Me @ M*neta: plz go away plz n thank you

Aizawa opened his crusted lids. His class stared at him, anticipating the worst. Iida raised an urgent hand.

“Aizawa-sensei! I see that the classroom has changed and Mineta’s seat is empty! I think we are due for an explanation!” Iida promptly dropped his hand. Aizawa rubbed his temples. The next few weeks are going to be rough. Not only was the ball-head being replaced, but there was also going to be five more kids added to his roster. _‘Just my luck. Is this Kami playing a joke on me?_ ’ He thought as he wiped away his eye crumbs.

“Mineta has been selected by a program and is currently on a plane as we speak. Leading me to who we exchanged him for. Goutokuji-San, if you will”

A girl who was on the shorter side walked in. Her hair was a bright blonde spun into two large ringlets on the side of her head. Her eyes were a bright blue, white dots sprinkled her irises. She bowed to her new classmates.

“Hello everyone! I'm Miyako Goutokuji from New Townsville Public High school and I'll be joining you from this day forward! Take care of me please!” her voice was high pitched but she spoke with softly, like she was being careful with her tone. Aizawa pointed her towards the back of the class, in Mineta’s old seat.

Midoriya turned to face the new student. He remembers seeing her in the local paper a couple of years back. _‘Is it really her? Only one way to find out…’_ He turned to face her. It was now a free study period and the class was sneaking peeks at the new girl, interested in her sudden arrival.

 

“Sorry for being so bold but weren't you one of the youngest people to get a provisional hero license?” Deku asked her, his notebook and pencil out.

“Hahaha, yeah but that was just for a particular event that happened a couple of years back! It’s been revoked since then so don’t put me on a high pedestal or anything!”

Miyako scratched her head, face flushing. _‘I should've known I was going to be asked about that!’_

The class began to murmur and gossip. Kaminari walked over to her chair.

“You must have good control over your quirk then, Gotokuji-san! Mind showing us what it is?” The electric quirk user's eyes sparkled as Midoriya scribbled in his new hero analysis book.

“Well, you see…” She looked over to Aizawa. He simply shrugged, or wiggled around it was hard for anyone to tell. Miyako sighed as she let her fingers fly. Bubbles of all sizes and colors popped out of her fingertips.

“A-Amazing! That’s so cool!”

“It ain’t anything special, Ringlets!” The class went quiet as Miyako dispersed her bubbles. ‘Ringlets? Is he talking about my hair?’ Bakugou turned in his seat to glare at the fellow blonde. Crimson irises met with unsure baby blues.

“Oh, my name is actually Miy-”

“I DON’T CARE RINGLETS!”

Kirishima walked over to Bakugo’s desk, face twisted into a frown.

“Come on Bakugou. She’s new; we should make her feel welcomed.”

“She's just another pebble in my way. Nothing more, nothing less”

Sero clicked his teeth. “This is why you’re not popular with the ladies or anyone for that matter, Bakugou”

__Heroics___

Miyako stretched her arms towards the ceiling. The girls gazed at her from a safe distance. ‘She's so cute!’ They all thought. Hagakure walked closer. Miyako unbuttoned her shirt and pulled out her costume. It was a simple black and blue dress with black leggings with a black choker and black boots.

“Miyako-chan I really like your costume!  It's super cute just like you!” She said, much to the other girls' chagrin.  Miyako blinked before blushing furiously. “T-thank you! I've haven’t been complimented on what I wear in such a long time… “ Uraraka squinted at her. She was glowing.  ‘An energy like that must be protected! ‘ The girls thought. “Thank goodness Mineta is gone” Ashido sighed. Jiro and Momo nodded in agreement.

The class sat on the bleachers, Miyako was on the track.  She looked nervous as Aizawa stepped out with a clipboard. “Gotokuji. Your physicals came back. They’re outdated so you’ll be taking them over. Uraraka, Ashido and Hagakure, you will be racing against her to see where she stands.”

The girls began stretching at the beginning of the track, minds wandering to what the results will bring.

‘ _The last time I was recorded was when I was with Kaoru and Momoko and both were way faster than me’_ Miyako bit her lip as she got ready. Her quirk only emerged from her hands, so she was only going to use her base speed. Aizawa started the timer. The girls ran the track, eyes burning with passion. Miyako ran with all her might.

“6.45 seconds”

‘That’s much slower than last time I ran this distance’ She pouted, upset with her overall result, ranking third among her fellow classmates.

“You’re pretty fast, Gotokuji!” Ashido grinned, giving the blond a hearty pat on the back. Miyako yelped in response.

Kaminari whistled from the bleachers, "Isn't she a looker fellas? And she's pretty strong as well"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some BS stats for you  
> Miyako Gotokuji-  
> Power:2/5  
> Speed:3/5  
> Technique:2/5  
> Intelligence:3/5  
> Cooperativeness:5/5


	4. Teacher's Aid- Okumura R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna do it! I'm asking Goutoukuji-san out!" Kaminari declared to his friends as they made their way to the front gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miyako has her first full week of school and another familiar face joins the cast.  
> 2/12 of the extended cast is revealed :^)

“Goutokuji-san! Over here!”

Miyako followed Uraraka’s voice until she reached the lunch table. The short bubble user was bombarded with questions on her way to the lunchroom, all about why she transferred and where were her teammates. ‘ _They have their own lives, jeez don’t ask me_ ’ She sat across from Jiro, next to Uraraka. Yaoyorozu gave her a small smile.

“So Goutokuji-san, how do you like UA so far? The classes aren’t treating you that roughly?” asked Mina, taking up a fry dipped in mayonnaise. Miyako broke her chopsticks evenly.

“It’s definitely more challenging than New Townsville. I feel like I'm actually advancing myself in this school setting. It also helps that you guys treat me as equals.” Miyako said, smiling as she started her beef bowl. The years after she and the girls stopped that villain people only wanted either praise her constantly or talk behind her back.

‘ _She's so sweet_!’ The girls collectively thought. The girls chatted about the course load as the period came to an end. Miyako broke from the girls as she reached the classroom. Spotting the very helpful class representative she approached his desk.

“Oh, Iida-kun!” The class representative turned to the exchange student.

“Yes, Goutokuji-san? Any troubles?” Miyako twiddled her fingers, looking at her shoes. “Well, I was wondering why I’m the only one in German 202? Reinherz-sensei says that’s their another student but he’s still overseas. So I was wondering if you could help me out? I already asked everyone but they won’t switch” Iida processed her question. He gave a sad smile. “If I was proficient in basic German I would Goutokuji-kun but I must decline your offer” The bubbly girl pouted as she headed to her desk.  _'Darn it I shouldn't have tested out of English, Spanish AND Cantonese'_

 The class could tell something was off, next to Aizawa's desk was a smaller desk and a desk was placed behind Yaoyorozu’s seat. The students shuffled to their seats and waited for their cocooned teacher. Several minutes go by. Iida chopped the air wildly in front of him.

“Everyone remain calm! Aizawa-sensei is just running late!”

Sero sweatdropped, “You’re the only one who’s panicking Iida”

“I CAN DO THIS! JUST SWALLOW YOUR FEARS!” came a voice the was barely muffled by the heavy door. Midoriya turned his head to the still closed door. It slid open slowly, Aizawa leisurely walking inside, not closing it behind him.

“If you couldn't tell this class expanding, the school board has decided to give you all a student teacher. Now you can come in, rookie” Aizawa announced before zipping himself back in his cocoon.

A young man, no older than any of the students poked his head inside. He looked at the class with his piercing blue eyes full of curiosity. He fully stepped inside at his full height of five feet six inches wearing a simple dress shirt and dark slacks. He walked over to the chalkboard and wrote his name sloppily and turned to face the class once more. His gaze ' _This guy is a student teacher? He's doesn't seem like much..'_ Several students thought as they stared at the newcomer.

“The name is Rin Okumura and I’ll be helping with mainly physical training along with enhancing your quirks. This past year I got my provisional hero license and I’ve worked under a few heroes here and there so if you have questions about that I’ll be glad to answer them!” Rin gave the class a sheepish smile before taking his seat by Aizawa. Midoriya turned to Miyako, notebook in hand. The bubble user stared at the student teacher, contemplating why he seemed so familiar. ' _Oh! That's right! I remember when grandma claimed there were demons at home, she called for exorcists and he was one of them. I gotta speak to him later'_

“Miyako-san, don't you think it's a little strange that he's so young? “ he asked her as the class pulled out their notebooks. Miyako shrugged. “I was only ten when I first fought a villain so it’s not that surprising that Okumura-sensei has a provisional license so young. Everyone's situation is different"

__AfterSchool__

"I'm gonna do it! I'm asking Goutoukuji-san out!" Kaminari declared to his friends as they made their way to the front gates. The bootleg Pikachu gave a longwinded description on where he would take the bubble user, blushing as he thought of other situations. Kirishima gave him a good knock on the head. "We didn't come to UA for romance! We're here to be heroes! Right Bakugou?"Kirishima announced. The ash blonde clicked his teeth and walked several steps ahead of the group. 

Mina gave him a quizzical look before scratching her head. "Miyako-chan doesn't seem interested in romance, Denki-" Sero's arm stopped her mid-sentence. "Wait...Isn't that Okumura-sensei and Goutokuji?" He whispered, pulling Kaminari and Mina into a nearby bush. 

"Rin-kun! Do you remember me? You and friends helped my-" Rin put his hands on her shoulders. "Miyako-chan what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be I don't know at a regular school? I didn't even know you were planning to be a hero!" Miyako's eyes visibly widen as she gave him an astonished look. ' _Does he really not know of my past? I don't whether to grateful or bombard him with questions'_

"He's already making moves on her! That's not even fair; can he even do that?" Denki growled from the bush, his mood souring. Sero let out a sigh. "Just keep it down, I can't hear them damn I wish Jiro was here" Mina moaned, biting her lip. ' _Okumura-sensei is pretty handsome and they would look cute together...'_

"Is he kissing her!? Sero let me go!" Sero grabbed Kaminari's torso. "They can probably hear us now!"

Miyako let a pleased smile as she and Rin walked her to the front gates. "So I'll be seeing you, Rin-kun. Or should I say Okumura-sensei from now on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you a real one if you know who the German teacher is :^)  
> I still remember being on the phone with my friends debating whether to put Rin in Class 1A and I was just like "The school is crowded anyway lmao"  
> k: isn't rin dumb???  
> me: your POINT? I LOVE HIM

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rewatching gen rex and my boi was wild,,, ya'll need to peep that


End file.
